


Greeting the Dawn

by DailyDianakko



Series: Sad Hours [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is mentioned', Barely edited with the personal parts cut out, Diana has depression, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, Vent Piece, i am a tired gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Diana struggles.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Sad Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Greeting the Dawn

If there was one thing Diana knew, it was constantly feeling _tired_. It was settled deep, and constantly dragged her down. However, she was a Cavendish, and that meant putting up a front of control and poise. She hardly ever felt in control anymore, in all honesty. She was spiraling and she knew it. But it was best to ignore these things; after all you can’t always fix what was broken. People weren’t teacups, and a time reversal spell couldn’t mend and make them whole.

If there was one thing Diana knew, it was the fact that she was a liar. She had lied to Akko when they had danced together among the stars on the roof of the world. Her bold declaration of “following Akko anywhere” was false. She didn’t have the courage to blaze through life as Akko did. Full of energy and unbroken. Fear dogged Diana’s steps constantly. Eyes were always on her. Lie to direct attention elsewhere. Lie so Hannah and Barbara wouldn’t notice what was wrong. Lie to Akko so she would keep shining. _Lie and Lie and Lie_. Diana couldn’t afford not to. What was under those lies was ugly and scary.

If there was one thing Diana knew, it was that happiness never stayed. She chased after it with the fervor that Akko had run in her pursuit of Shiny Chariot. That day in the meadow, running with Akko and gazing up at the flowers. Why did the thought of it make her so _empty_ now? She loved Akko; at least, she thought she did. At least, she loved her when the emptiness wasn’t there. It lurked in her shadow more often than not, these days. Maybe she didn’t deserve happiness. She truly didn’t think she deserved Akko.

If there was one thing Diana knew, it was that prospects seemed grim. She was so tired. She loathed her lies and she loathed the feelings she felt constantly. She seemed to be chasing the temporary highs and reliefs that only did so much to alleviate her burden. Akko was next to her. The brunette had needed help with a paper of some sort. Diana couldn’t remember. If Akko was with her, why did she feel so alone? Her thighs and arms stung underneath the weight of her uniform. It felt too tight, too heavy. Akko would be disgusted with her. What she had been doing. Diana snapped to attention when Akko had prodded her shoulder, looking like a hopeful puppy. Diana forced a laugh. It sounded too high and panicked. She hoped Akko wouldn’t notice. Diana just wanted all this to _stop_.

If there was one thing Diana knew, it was that she felt like she had been running a never ending marathon. She felt so alone all the time, even with the boisterous green team and red team’s daily antics. She dangled her legs off the top of the tower that held the Sorcerer’s stone, bathed in a cold green light. What had once offered a warm comfort just reminded her of her failings. Diana had made up her mind; she was enough of a Cavendish to do at least that. She just wished that maybe Akko would jump out and stop her. That maybe someone would catch her and bathe her in reassurances and make her whole again.

Diana let out a shaky breath, and looked towards the stars. It was a red dawn coming. Standing up and brushing herself off, she squared her jaw and took the steps to what she hoped was freedom. It was a coward’s freedom, but Diana Cavendish had always been a coward, that was something she knew for sure. And with those final steps, and the rush of the fall, she was welcomed by a blooming green.

**Author's Note:**

> So! here is the Diana vent piece I wrote. I did end up cutting A LOT out of it because most of it was just.....very personal lol.  
> Merry Crisis and I promise my dumb ass will write some Christmas fluff or add to the Soulmates au or something idk.


End file.
